Bill Paxton
Bill Paxton is one of the awesomest actors of all time. And is the first actor to have been killed by a Terminator, predator and a Alien. Punk Qoutes: "Nice night for a walk eh?" ---- "I think this guy's a couple cans short of a six-pack." ---- "Fuck you, asshole!" ---- Jerry Lambert "Lieutenant, I've paid my dues. I had to bust my ass to get my transfer." ---- "Shit, if the Colombians did all this, then why'd they leave their boss Ramon over there hanging ten and his girlfriend naked on the floor?" ---- "Okay everybody, just take a deep breath. Loosen your sphincters. We don't need any rush hour Rambos there." ---- Jerry Lambert: [noticing footage on a subway public television of himself assaulting Tony Pope] "H-Hey, it's me! I look great!" Leona ''Cantrell: "Oh, shut up". J''erry Lambert: [to elderly man recognizing him from the footage] "No autographs Pop." ---- Leona Cantrell: "I have heard about you." J''erry Lambert'': "Yeah?" Leona Cantrell: "Yeah. Like your last partner got shot". Jerry Lambert: "What?" Leona Cantrell: "Well... Leona Cantrell: [grabs Jerry's testicles] Try that cowboy shit with me, fucker, and you can kiss these goodbye." ---- Leona Cantrell: Hey, are your balls okay? Jerry Lambert: Fine. How are yours? ---- Hudson Go on Hudsons page to see his best qoutes. ---- ' ' Simon Harry: [holding Simon at the edge of an aquaduct] Son of a bitch, Did you think you can elude us forever, Carlos, huh? Simon: Hey, you got the wrong guy! My name's Simon! Just let me go. There's no need to kill me. I haven't seen your... [Harry and Gib remove their masks] Simon: face. No, no, no I didn't see it, I didn't see it! [realizes that it is Harry] Simon: Oh, it's you! Hey, you still interested in that 'Vette at all? Gib: Hey, Carlos? Game's over. Your career as an international terrorist is well documented. Simon: No... Gib: -Oh, yeah. Simon: No... Gib: Oh, yeah! Simon: No! Gib: OH, YEAH! Simon: No, I sell cars! That's all! C'mon, I'm not a terrorist. I'm actually a complete coward, if I ever saw a gun, I'd... Harry: [Harry takes his gun out and points it in Simon's face] Simon: [Whining and pleading] Oh God, no, please don't kill me. I'm not a spy. I'm nothing. I'm navel lint! I have to lie to women to get laid, and I don't score much. I got a little dick, it's pathetic! [Harry and Gib gave Simon a weird look, then Simon pees his pants] Simon: Wha, uh, oh God. Would a spy pee himself, huh? Please, I'm not worth a bullet. Oh, mercy sir! Harry: [Disgusted] Get the fuck out of here. Just go, just beat it. Simon: No, no, as soon as I turn, you're gonna shoot me! You're gonna shoot me, you're gonna shoot me, you're gonna shoot me! Gib: [Gib and Harry get into their van] Get lost, dipshit. [fires a few rounds into the ground near Simon] ---- Men want this car for only one reason: pussy. ---- [Simon attempting to have sex with Helen] Helen: No, I can't. I can't! [Simon still persuing] Simon: If not for me, Helen, do it for your country! ---- ''Simon: Okay',' just ask yourself: What do women really want? You take these bored housewives, married to the same guy for years, they're stuck in a rut, then need some release! Promise of adventure, a hint of danger. I create that for them. '''Harry': So basically, your lying your ass off the whole time. See, I can't do that. Simon: What are you, a boy scout? No, no, no, think of it as playing a role as fantasy. I mean, you got to work on their dreams. Get them out of their daily surburban grind for a few hours. Harry: But what about their husbands? Simon: Dickless! I mean, let's face it, if they took care of business, I'd be out of business! You know what I mean?' '[laughs]' ' Harry: [fake laughs] Those idiots! ''' ---- '''Harry: So who are you working on right now? Simon: I always got a few on the line. But there's this one chick I got right now. I got her panting like a dog. Its great. Harry: What does she do? Simon: Some sort of legal secretary. Married to some boring jerk. Harry: Married to some boring jerk. Simon: Aww, but she could be so hot if she wanted to. She's like all these babes, you get their pilot lit, they could suck start a leafblower. And she's got the most incredible body too and a pair of titties that make you wanna stand up and beg for buttermilk. Ass like a ten year old boy! AHAHAHAHA! Simon: [Harry punches him in the face instantly breaking Simon's neck and the daydream ends] AHAHAHAHAHA! ----